Blue Moon
by iDORK808
Summary: This is another version of "Twilight" but different. Sakura Haruno moved to her "Get away" place Hawaii and is meeting with lots of new friends and obstacles that leads to her life. sasxsaku sakuxsai
1. Chapter 1

Blue Moon

Hey it's me Mars (Marry) and this is another version of twilight but different and it's called "Blue Moon". And um enjoy!! [;

WARNING: a lot of conversations and quotes and stuff.

Blue Moon

Chap. One

(Sakura's POV)

I found a gorgeous guy lying on the side of the side walk in the dark night and I didn't know what to do. I walked next to him, I bended down whispering in his ears "Get up!" he didn't answer. Still lying on the side, eyes closed, his leather jacket wet, must have been from the rain earlier. I touched his skin, it felt ice cold. He had a pale face, I thought he was dead. I just came from Japan and something interesting happened already.

My name is Sakura Haruno, I just came from Japan on my jet. My father owns a huge company in Japan, and yes my family is rich. I don't act spoiled, and plus I don't act like I'm rich and I don't show off. I'm an outcast. I'm the only child in my family and I only have one friend Gaara, he's one of my servants for my father's company. Where am I you ask? Well I'm in Hawaii right now, the only get away place I could ever go to. Gaara came with me to Hawaii because he had to. I knew my father didn't approve of me going alone to another state so I brought Gaara with me. I was staying at my family's villa the house was like a mansion but it's more complex than a regular old mansion.

I examined the guy lying on the side walk. I saw a stain on his jacket, dark red drippy liquid on his jacket. I guess I could drag him to the villa but it was so dark and I don't think there are any cabs around here and the villa is six blocks from where I am standing right now. I didn't bring my car with me so I just called Gaara to pick me up. I dialed the number and it was ringing.

"Hello?"

" Gaara pick me up"

"Where are you?"

"Right around the 24 hour star bucks"

"The one by third street?"

"Yeah me and my friend needs a ride"

"Yeah sure, I'll be right there"

I hung up and just waited until he came.

Moments later….

Beep Beep Beep

"Sakura!"

I looked up and saw a Dodge ZEO.

"Gaara thanks"

He rolled down his window.

"So who's your friend?"

Gaara examined his features.

"I don't know I just found him lying on them side walk"

"Yeah right"

"No really I did"

Gaara started up the engine and drove.

"Explain Sakura"

"Fine, so like a few minutes ago I couldn't sleep at all! So I decided that since you were sleeping, you wouldn't hear me going out to take a walk." I explained

"In the heavy rain that was going on outside? You must be crazy"

"Let me explain. I wanted to get a caramel frappichino in the 24 hour star bucks and I just ran into him"

"Ok that's very interesting"

And after that conversation it got quiet.

"Sakura"

"Gaara"

"Sakura, I believe you"

"Who said I didn't believe you"

"It's just that I feel like you don't"

"Well I do"

The car stopped in front of the villa. Gaara got out of the car and opened the door for me.

"Thank you"

"No problem"

Gaara carried the mystery guy over his shoulder. I opened the door for Gaara and he placed the guy on the sofa.

"Gaara"

"Yes?"

"Good night"

"You too, page me if you need anything"

"Ok"

Gaara walked upstairs to his room.

I went to the kitchen to get me something to eat and I didn't even get to buy my fappichino. When I went back to the living room I saw that the gorgeous guy was already up. He turned around and looked at me straight in the eye. I felt paralyzed.


	2. Chapter 2

Chap. 2

"Where am I?" he asked

"My house" I replied

He chuckled.

"Who are you?"

"Sakura" I hesitated. "Sakura Haruno"

"Oh ok" he grinned.

I stared at his teeth, sharp like a vampire's.

"So your name" I asked

"Sasuke Uchiha"

"Oh" So his name is Sasuke Uchiha.

"What were you doing lying on the sidewalk like that" I asked.

"Oh um" he paused. "I caught off guard when I walk" he paused again. "taking a walk. I guess I was tired".

It sounded like he was lying because he paused two times. Maybe he just forgot what he did and thought of something else while he was "taking a walk".

"oh" I replied.

"You don't look familiar around here. Your new here?"

"Oh yeah, I just came here I guess"

"Do you go to school?" I asked

"Of course, do I look like a drop out?"

_Well kind of with your low voice and kind of your attitude and your outfit. _I thought

"No um I just um wanted to know"

"Yes at Franklin High"

"Oh I'm about to go there"

"Oh how so?"

"My mom used to be a professor at a college near Franklin"

"Oh you mean Dominian University"

"Yeah there and my mom knew that Franklin was a good school since she observed the school and the students at Franklin. So now I'm transferring to Franklin High"

"Which high school did you used to go to?"

"Renaissance Academy"

"You mean the school that makes you were uniforms?"

"Of course it's a private school and a popular to be exact"

"Some private schools does not make you wear uniforms"

"Of course not"

"So where does your mom work now?"

"What do you mean?"

"She used to work at the university right? So what happened to her?"

"Well since my father became the president of a big company, my mom has been relaxing at a big spa and doesn't need to think about money."

"So your rich?"

"Kind of yeah"

"You don't act rich"

"Of course not! I'm not bratty or spoiled, like the other snotty rich people in the world"

"Whoa harsh"

"So is this your villa?" he asked.

"Yeah my personal villa"

"Oh"

"Enough talk about me, what about you?"

"There's nothing much about me"

"Oh"

Then there was silence.

"Would you like to stay for the night?" I asked

"I guess, is your parents okay with that?"

"What did I tell, this is my villa not my parents"

"Oh ok"

"This is my personal villa, I have another villa in Japan but this is my get away villa so I could just get away from everything"

"Does your parents know that you're here"

"Of course they do because if they don't then choppers and cars would be chasing after me and getting me back home"

"Oh. How did you get here"

"Private jet"

"Oh"

"So where do you live?"

"Way up on the mountains"

"And you go to Franklin high?" I giggled a bit. Franklin must be a good school to attend.

" Would you stop asking me question!"

That was all of a sudden. Did he have a bad a temper or something? I stared at Sasuke's figure, he stared at the window, the wind blowing the curtains making a whistling noise.

"What's it like to be normal?" he murmured

"What?"

"Never mind"

I heard what he said but not clearly.

I grabbed my bag that was sitting on the kitchen table. I wonder how it got there. I walked to the kitchen and grabbed my bag. I was looking for a pager that Gaara gave me so I can contact him. I didn't want to interrupt him from his dream by waking him up so paging him is better. I grabbed my pager and paged Gaara to wake up and come downstairs.

Gaara walked downstairs and I came out of the kitchen and stood in front of Gaara.

"Gaara, could you please grab some extra pillows and blankets for our guest?" I smiled and we both looked at Sasuke and looked back at each other.

"Right away" and he ran upstairs to the storage closet and tossed them down to me.

I carried the extra pillows and blankets and laid it down on the sofa.

"Sasuke, would you like to sleep here or in the guest room?" I asked

"Here would be fine"

"Sorry my maid is not here so if you need anything just call me or Gaara"

"Gaara?"

"My butler or a guy who has to follow me around"

He chuckled.

"Hey before we go to sleep"

"Hmm?"

"Are you going to be starting tomorrow?" Sasuke asked

"I thought no questions?"

"Just answer my question"

"What? School? Yeah"

"Oh. Good night"

"Good night"

"Oh one more thing about tomorrow"

"What?"

"Don't think were friends, in fact don't even think about talking to me tomorrow if we do meet"

I was surprised to hear him say that. He has mixed up attitudes. First he's nice then mean then nice again then mean again. Sasuke is a mystery to me.

I walked upstairs and looked down at the living room where he was sleeping. He prepared himself for bed and laid down on the sofa and closed his eyes.

"Sleep tight Sasuke" I whispered. And I saw him smiled.

I continued going upstairs and I got ready for bed and I went to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chap. 3

I woke up still closed eyes, trying to find the alarm clock on my bedside that was singing "Just Dance" by Lady Gaga ft. Akon. I went to the bathroom and took a long hot shower trying to think why Sasuke didn't want to be friends.

I wore a tight blue top, dark jeans, a jacket with a collar surrounding my neck with a white scarf and black and white converse shoes.

I went downstairs to make breakfast for 2 Sasuke and me but I noticed that when I came downstairs, Sasuke already left.

"Breakfast for one"

I went to the kitchen and saw Gaara cooking. I went to the kitchen table and sat down waiting for my breakfast. I looked at the time and it was 6.

"Gaara are you going to school with me?"

"No" he continued cooking

"Oh right still looking for a college"

I was kind of sad that he was going to college because he was my best friend my whole life and now I'm not going to see him for another 6 years.

"Don't worry dude, I'll still be here with you"

"Gaara how can you be so sure, you said that your were going to Seattle for college"

"Is that a bad thing?"

"No it's just that I'm going to miss having you around here"

"It's ok. Sakura you're not going to miss me too much are you?"

"No, you're just a best friend"

"Oh ok" I grabbed a plate and put to eggs and a bacon in a happy face and set it on the table for me. He grabbed me a knife and a fork and set the orange juice next to the plate of food.

"Gaara"

"Hmm"

"Or you could be home schooled so you can be here and you can also have a good education from a professor from the best school"

"I don't think I could do that and plus with the money your dad is paying me it's still not enough just for one professor"

I stood up staring at Gaara's back while he was washing the dishes.

"What are you talking about? Are you going to rent a professor or something?"

"No hire a professor"

"Sounds like your renting one like you're just using the professor as a nice sports car"

"Well I'm not. Now eat your breakfast"

I sat down. "Not hungry"

He took the plate and wrapped it with cling paper and put it in the fridge and poured down the orange juice in the sink.

"Are you still thinking about Seattle?"

"Yes"

"Do you still want to rent- I mean hire a professor?"

"Yes. I'm thinking of two of the options right now"

There was silence and I grabbed my bag. I took out my wallet and grabbed my credit card. I held the credit card and walked up to Gaara. I turned him around so we could face each other eye to eye.

"I'll pay"

And I took his hand and put my credit card in his hands.

I grabbed my bag and took my house keys and my keys to the car. While I was doing that I said to Gaara.

"Only use that to hire the professor. Hire any professor you'd like whether it's from Harvard or Yale I don't care."

And I left. I started up the Ferrari and head off to school I still remembered where the school was because I still remember the directions my mom gave me. Franklin was 10 blocks from the villa. And it wasn't that much a long drive. I got to see lots of stuff, kids playing, parents fighting, and other cars regular stuff you see when you go sightseeing. I would walk to school for the exercise but I can't because it's raining and it's too far from the villa.

I saw the school before when my mom was a professor. It was okay. I was big with a foot ball field.

I drove my way into the parking lot of Franklin High. And I was lucky because one parking space was open. No name just my car between 2 white lines. But now my luck is changing because I didn't know where the office was. Now I have to walk around the school just to find the office after the office would be my classes.

I turned off the engine and got out of the car and took my bag. I saw Sasuke in the parking lot by his car, I was going to walk up to him but when I took the first step he just walked somewhere else. He really did meant to say that we can't be friends. I still had time to search for the office because I left my house at 6:20. I got out of the parking lot and into Franklin High. Then a guy slid in front of me.

"Hey"

"Hi"

"New here?"

"Yeah I got transferred"

"Oh Military?"

"No rich parents bugging me"

"Oh" he chuckled

"Hey um do you know where the office is?"

"Yeah right in front of the school just go straight and you'll see a big building in front of you."

"Thanks"

And I started walking.

"By the way, my name is Naruto"

"Oh Sakura"

"Bye…. Sakura"

"Bye Naruto"

I got to the office and saw Sasuke.

"Never mind forget whatever I said" Sasuke said then left.

The lady at the desk murmured something I couldn't hear clearly then she looked up at me.

"Hi, how may I help you?"

I looked at her name tag and her name seemed to be Lisa Lu.

"Um yes. I'm Sakura Haruno"

"Oh yes! I've been expecting you"

She dug through some papers and got out a blue sheet and a white sheet.

"This blue copy is your schedule and this white copy is your supplies and a copy of books you need to order"

I put the white sheet in my bag and held the blue copy with me.

"Thank you"

"Your welcome. Good luck on your first day"

"Thanks"

And I left.

I had math first at E building. I wish there was a map like the academy.

"Sakura!"

And I looked back because it sounded like the voice I heard was calling me from the back. And it wasn't the same guy from before who showed me the directions to the office it was someone else.

"Hi Sakura" and he caught up to me.

"Um hi. Do I know you?"

"No but you've met with Naruto right?"

"Yeah, he gave me directions to the office"

"I'm um.. You're the one with the cherry red Ferrari right?"

"Yeah how did you know?"

"Because no one here has a Ferrari and you stole my parking spot" he chuckled.

"Oh sorry about that"

"Don't worry, I forgive you"

I giggled.

"You rich or something?" he asked

"Kind of. My father owns a big company."

"Haruno.. Haruno… Haruno!! You looked really familiar; you're from that huge company Japan and its touring around the world right?"

"Yeah"

"Is your parents here?"

"No"

"Why?"

"Because right now this is my get away vacation, I just want to get out of all the fuzz with the company"

"Oh. Can I see your schedule?"

"Yeah sure" and I gave him my schedule.

He took a look at it. And he gave it back to me.

"It seems like you and me are going to be seeing each other a lot" he said.

"Why?"

"We both has the exact same schedule except for period 4 and homeroom"

"Oh ok" I smiled.

The bell rang.

"Follow me"

"Ok"

I followed him to E building and I so have to remember where my classes are.

"By the way my name is Sai"

"Oh ok. You already know my name"

We got to class before the bell rang and I sat next to Sai because I didn't know where to sit. I noticed that Naruto had this class too because he smiled and waved at me.

"Class we have a new student, Sakura Haruno. Sakura could you please stand up?"

I stood up and saw all eyes on me. Kind of awkward because I saw Sai and Naruto waving at me and I waved back.

"Class please respect Sakura because her dad is sponsoring our school. Sakura m name is Mr. Burkley. Please sit"

And I sat down.

"Turn to page 619. Sakura you may share a book with someone next to you"

"I'll share with her!" Sai exclaimed.

"Ok"

Sai was nice, a little annoying but nice.


	4. Chapter 4

Chap. 4

After class I met up with Ino and Hinata, my classmates who are my new friends.

Ino, Hinata, Naruto, Sai and I sat in the same table eating, talking and gossiping. Then I saw Sasuke sitting on another table with other gorgeous people. I pretended not to know him.

"Hey Ino"

"Yeah Sakura"

"Who are they?" I looked at the Sasuke.

"Who the Uchiha's?"

"Yeah them"

"Oh they are just a regular old family"

"More info"

"Ok, all adopted by this totally hot guy"

"Ok"

"Guy in black Kiba, girl who looks like the next top model Karin they are both like a thing even though their like brother and sister, not by blood. Gils who is wearing red Ten Ten, guy who looks dead Neji and oh my god" Hinata and Ino squealed. "The guy who is wearing white Sasuke. But I wouldn't take a chance with him. He's like cute but doesn't like any girls".

"Wow"

"I know"

"I think Sasuke is looking at you Sakura" Hinata said.

"Sakura do you know Sasuke?" Ino asked.

"Course not, why would she be asking then" Sai exclaimed.

Sai just tool the words out of my mouth but I did know him.

"Hey Sakura" Hinata said.

"Yeah"

"Can I talk to you Sakura?" Sasuke asked.

I looked back. "Oh ok"

"Alone?"

"Sure"

"So you do know him" Ino whispered

"Shh!" Hinata whispered.

I followed Sasuke out of the cafeteria and into the field.

"Did you tell them?" Sasuke asked.

"Tell them what?"

"About last night?"

"No, in fact I told them I didn't know you but now I bet they think were friends"

"Then make sure they don't think that"

I stared at him for a moment.

"I can't figure you out" He murmured.

And I left him, standing on the football field alone and sat down on the same table with the same people and the same seat.

"What did he talk about? Relationship?" Ino asked.

I could see Naruto and Sai trying to kill Ino.

"I'll be right back" Naruto said.

"How do you do it Sakura" said Hinata

"Do what?"

"Hello? Still haven't answered my question yet" Ino said.

"Me and Sasuke talked about school and stuff"

"Oh bo-ring!"

"So how do you do it Sakura" Hinata asked

"Do what?"

"You know get the guys to like you"

"What are you talking about"

"I mean Sasuke talking to you, Naruto liking you"

Then she came closer to my face.

"Even Sai likes you"

"Hey I heard that!" Sai yelled.

I giggled.

"Plus when you stood up all guy's eyes were on you even when you sat down"

"Ok"

"I wish I was you"

"Hinata, just be yourself, any guy would like you"

"Thanks but I doubt it"

Ring Ring Ring

"The bell rang" Roxy said.

"K bye"

My next class was English N building. I found N building because it was across from E building. I found an empty seat next to Sasuke so I wanted to sit there. Sasuke has a strong aura around him.

"Sakura over here!"

It was Naruto pointing at an empty seat, I shooked my head.

"Okay class…."

A piece of crumpled paper landed on my desk. I knew Sasuke saw that piece of crumpled paper land on my desk so I opened it.

"_Want to come to the lake? Its Sai's birthday, it's this Saturday so since it Tuesday it's about 4 more days. It's at 4 hope you can make it"_

_Naruto, Sai, Hinata and Ino ___

I looked back and saw the gang waving. I mouthed ok and looked at Sai and smiled. And Sai blushed.


End file.
